<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you know. by Gumsbiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440639">What do you know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter'>Gumsbiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello Charlotte (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett is a bit cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bennett/Felix Honikker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What do you know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in between errands, Bennett sat on the cot as Felix worked quickly to attach an arm.</p><p> It was strong, that much was obvious, but the adduction muscles- ones involved in bringing your limbs towards yourself were so tensed, as if he fought an impulse to. Running his fingers along as he stitched and sew, Felix felt he was touching someone latently  , like a spring trap. Toned and tensed biceps hidden under baggy suits and loose shirts that always were so unassuming. </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Bennett looks over slowly, eyes glazed from the sedatives.</p><p>“What’s wrong mister Honikker?”</p><p> Unfocused eyes met piercing ones as Felix finished the last of the stitches. “You’re always so… protective. I wonder if you’d ever think that perhaps I feel the same worry towards you.”</p><p> His patient sits stunned. “This.. is my job mister Honikker I can hardly tell the doc no. Plus, I get to see you when I’m like this.” Bennett tries for a big grin.</p><p> “Stop it. It hurts me just as much to see you like this always in an altered state of mind. I know you have good reason it’s just-“</p><p>“You’re awfully selfish mister Honikker.”</p><p> “I just care about you.”</p><p>Turning his arm around and slowly testing the functionality of his fingers, Bennett nods. “It’s a nice sentiment sir, thank you for the patching up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>